Je cours
by coucinet
Summary: Songfic, slash, UA sans magie et One-shot. Tout ça à la fois! Sur la chanson Je cours de KYO de l'ancien album Le Chemin. Harry essaie en vain de fuir... Angst/Drama *Ames sensibles s'abstenir*


Ceci est une songfic inspirée de la chanson _**Je cours**_ de **Kyo **dans l'ancien album **Le chemin.** C'est aussi un one-shot et un univers alternatif où il n'y a pas de magie.

Quand j'ai vu le clip la toute première fois, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça... Dites-moi si ça a été pareil pour vous.

...

***Attention aux âmes sensibles***

**...  
**

* * *

_**Kyo**_

_**Je cours**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Je suis encore en retard. Comme tous les jours.

Maman désespère mais ne me réprimande pas. Elle ne me réprimande plus depuis des années.

Papa, ça l'amuse de me voir traîner ainsi pour ne pas aller en cours. Lui, désespérait de me voir si studieux au collège, maintenant que je ne le suis plus, il désespère de me voir si… mort. Si froid, si distant… Pour lui, le matin où je traîne des pieds est le seul moment s'apparentant à ma vie d'avant. Le seul moment qui lui rappelle son fils, celui qu'il a toujours voulu, à son image. Il se souvient de ses propres matins à se bagarrer avec sa mère pour louper tel ou tel cours. Il me l'a raconté cent fois. Etant gamin, je faisais la même chose.

Maintenant je traîne des pieds mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je n'ai plus la force pour ce jeu de bon matin. En fait, je n'ai plus de force. A n'importe quel moment de la journée… Je me sens épuisé. Quand je marche, je me sens comme tiré en arrière, je sens des bras me retenir. _Ses_ bras… qui m'empêchent de m'échapper.

Mais j'avance. Il me faut avancer. Si je tombe… je ne me relèverais plus. Alors j'avance… Je monte dans le bus… plein. Enfin plein, c'est beau dire. Les garçons utilisent deux sièges chacun pour montrer aux filles à quel point ils sont virils et musclés… Alors je reste debout, cramponné à un barreau au milieu du bus branlant. Des sacs cognent mon dos, des épaules larges me bousculent, des jambes se mettent en travers des miennes…

**Faites-moi de la place****  
Juste un peu de place  
Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface**

A chaque arrêt, je manque de tomber. Des gens montent, font des signes à leurs amis qui s'écartent pour leur laisser une place. Moi, je reste debout.

**J'n'ai pas trop d'amis  
Regardez en classe  
C'est pas l'extase  
J'ai beaucoup d'espace  
Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire**

Assis à une table vide, j'écoute le professeur Binns. J'aime beaucoup ce cours. Bien qu'avant je le détestais… Le professeur Binns est un professeur ennuyeux qui ne sait pas donner vie à sa matière. Si ennuyeux que le temps semble s'allonger en sa présence. C'est cela que j'aime.

Quand je suis assis là à le regarder, j'ai presque l'impression d'être mort… Ma tête se vide totalement, mon corps s'engourdit… un sentiment d'allégresse m'envahit pendant deux heures entières.

Mais…

**Quand la pause arrive  
Je ne suis pas tranquille  
Il faut que je m'éclipse**

La sonnerie me fait sursauter.

Je suis le premier dehors. Je me lève, la seconde d'après, je suis dans le couloir. Mais je ne suis pas seul, je les entends derrière moi. C'est toujours la même chose. Je marche rapidement pour essayer de les semer…

**Ou alors, accuser le coup  
Ou dehors ...**

**Il faudra que je coure**

A la sortie du lycée, j'ouvre les portes brusquement et me jette dans les escaliers. J'atterris sans problème, j'en ai l'habitude. Une lasse habitude…

**Tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je coure  
Jusqu'au bout ?**

Je bouscule les passants dans la rue, je saute les poubelles, les chiens, les skateboards, tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin. Mais les trois autres sont toujours derrière moi. J'accélère, je ne les entends plus, je tourne vite dans une ruelle vide.

**Je n'ai plus de souffle**

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, ma gorge me brûle, des larmes obscurcissent ma vue.

Je suis en enfer.

Seul, à attendre qu'_il_ me rattrape.

**Je veux que l'on m'écoute  
Plus de doutes  
Pour m'en sortir  
Je dois tenir et construire  
Mon futur  
Partir à la conquête  
D'un vie moins dure.  
Sûr que c'est pas gagné  
Mais j'assure mes arrières  
Pour connaître l'amour  
Et le monde ...**

Je m'efforce de reprendre mon souffle le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne faut pas que je lâche, il ne faut pas que je lâche. Je dois réussir à les semer. J'y suis arrivé quelque fois…

Mon souffle se calme peu à peu. Je ne les entends toujours pas.

J'ai réussi ?

J'ai réussi ???

Mes lèvres s'étirent, mon corps se détend, mes épaules s'abaissent. Je soupire longuement.

Mais j'ai à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'un bras se referme sur ma poitrine et l'enserre brutalement. _Son_ bras…

J'attrape son avant-bras de rage et y plante mes dents. Il crie et me relâche.

Il est très énervé maintenant… Il ne veut plus jouer. Il hurle à ses copains de m'attraper.

**Il faudra que je coure.**

J'ai peur. Je doute. Peut-être aurais-je dû laisser tomber ?

Il déteste qu'on touche à sa peau diaphane et là… je sens son sang dans ma bouche.

Il va me massacrer…

J'aurais dû le laisser faire… J'en ai l'habitude…

**Tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je coure  
Jusqu'au bout ?**

Je les entends tous les trois, tout près, à quelques mètres.

**Pour connaître le monde  
Et l'amour  
Il faudra que je coure  
Tous les jours**

Il ne faut pas que j'arrête, il ne faut surtout pas que je m'arrête.

Je bouscule quelqu'un au coin d'une rue et cette personne s'accroche à moi.

Je vais la frapper, je jure que je vais la frapper !!!

Elle s'écroule par terre et m'entraîne avec elle. Je ne réfléchis plus, je suis hors de moi. Je ne veux même pas savoir quel est l'idiot ou l'idiote qui m'a arrêté, mon poing fend l'air en sa direction…

« Harryyyyy !!! »

Je m'arrête à temps.

Cette voix…

_Ginny_

Mon amour

**J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous  
J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous**

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas !!!

Ils sont derrière moi, je les entends accélérer.

Ca m'arrache le cœur mais je relâche Ginny et je reprends ma course…

J'ai toujours voulu l'aborder, j'ai toujours voulu qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me voit.

Et maintenant que c'est fait… je dois continuer à fuir.

**J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous  
J'voudrais m'arrêter  
J'peux plus respirer  
Dans ce monde parmi vous**

Des larmes dévalent le long de mes joues. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

J'ai tout perdu à cause de ces salopards. Ma joie de vivre, ma vie de famille… Ginny.

Jamais, je ne pourrais la regarder en face.

J'ai presque failli la frapper… Si je ne m'étais pas repris…

**Faudra que je coure**

**Tous les jours  
Faudra-t-il que je coure  
Jusqu'au bout ?**

Ah ma jambe !!!

J'ai une crampe !

C'est pas vrai, j'ai une crampe !!!!

Je m'effondre. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger que deux bras musclés me soulèvent et me traînent je ne sais où.

« T'as vu ce que t'as fait à mon bras Potter ! »

Je ne peux rien faire, son poing m'arrive en pleine face. Je sens mon nez se casser sous le coup.

Ses deux autres molosses me lâchent et je m'écroule sur le sol. Il m'attrape par les hanches et me retourne sur le dos, j'essaie de me débattre mais les deux autres reviennent et me tiennent les bras.

Il s'assied sur mes cuisses et déchire mon tricot.

« Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ! »

Je suis terrorisé. J'aurais dû le laisser faire, j'aurais dû le laisser faire.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de le mordre ?

**Pour connaître le monde  
Et l'amour  
Il faudra que je coure  
Tous les jours**

Il m'arrache le pantalon et le boxer. Il me retourne.

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur.

Mes bras sont prisonniers des deux autres.

J'entends la boucle de sa ceinture se dégrafer.

« Allez les gars, je vous en laisse un morceau aujourd'hui ! »

Il ne va pas… ?

Non, il ne va pas faire ça !!!

D'habitude, les autres ne participent pas !!!

Je les entends se réjouir et la seconde d'après, leurs pantalons sont sur leurs cuisses et leurs grosses bites répugnantes sont en face de moi.

« Allez, fais pas ta fine bouche ! »

Les deux autres ricanent et un m'attrape par la nuque. Je me mets à trembler violemment.

Je ferme fortement les yeux lorsqu'il m'enfonce sa hampe dans la gorge.

J'étouffe, j'ai envie de vomir.

Non, j'ai envie de mourir…

Le temps semble s'arrêter alors qu'il me baise la bouche.

Je ne comprends plus ce qu'ils disent, mais ils parlent beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il sort enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir soulagé que l'autre a pris sa place.

Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon dos. Je ne veux pas de cette main sur moi. Je creuse le dos en tentant de m'y extraire mais je me rends compte que c'était une erreur. Mes reins sont cambrés et ma croupe exposée. Je n'ai pas le temps d'arrondir mon dos qu'il m'attrape par les hanches et me pénètre en une seule poussée.

Je hurle de douleur.

...

Je t'aime Maman

Je t'aime Papa

Je t'aime Ginny

...

Mais demain, ma chaise en cours demeura vide.

Comme mon corps, je l'aurais vidé de tout son sang.

Et là je serais libre.

**

* * *

  
**

**_FIN_**

* * *


End file.
